narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke sensei chapter 9
Chapter 9 – Caged Birds. xXxXx (Sasuke’s POV) God, how I hate Tsunade, after collecting her winnings the bitch left me high and dry, no protection for Hanabi at all, hell, she didn’t even grant me the right to kill any Hyuga trespassing on my property, all she said was; “You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out.” I suppose when it comes down to it the Hyuga leader is more important than an Uchiha and now nameless ninja, even to that self-righteous Hokage. “So where are we going Sasuke ?” asked Hanabi from where she walked beside me, it was only the two of us, I didn’t need the others getting hurt by the Hyuga’s retribution, that’s assuming there will be any, who am I kidding of course there’s going to be retribution, I basically gave the Hyuga head the two fingers. “We’re doing some special one to one training today.” I told the girl with a fake smile, I didn’t need to get her worried, and it was kind of true. xXxXx (Asuka’s POV) “Um Sakura-san ?” I asked the pink haired woman nervously, I was interrupting her talking too a blonde woman and I’ve seen what she can do and I’m a little nervous, only a little though. “Hello Asuka, what brings you here ?” She asked turning from the blonde, I distinctly heard her mutter ‘Che, one of Sasuke-kun’s students already likes me’. “Um Sakura-san, I was w-wondering if y-you’d train me a l-little ? S-s-sensei always says how g-good you are.” I asked hopefully, Sasuke never actually said anything about her skills, but he wouldn’t have sent me to ask her if she wasn’t good. “Of course !” Sakura answered excitedly, I could tell her thoughts with a glance, that was defiantly a ‘Sasuke-kun talked about me, he defiantly likes me’ grin on the pink haired woman’s face. “We’ll go right now, Ha, Mwahahahaha !” I gave a small nervous laugh of my own as the Valkryie began a round of insane laughter. xXxXx (Hanabi’s POV) Sasuke and I had been walking for ages now and, although it may sound a little crazy, I thought it would be better if we stopped and let our pursuers catch up, it’d make everything a lot quicker. It was because of these thoughts that I failed to notice Sasuke stop walking, until I bumped into him that is. “Hanabi, do you trust me ?” asked Sasuke quickly, I was a little worried now, his eyes had taken on a more demonic look thanks to the now active Sharingan. “Yes.” I hadn’t meant to say it in a breathless whisper, I wanted to be strong and sure in every answer I gave, but Sasuke seemed to have this effect on me. The Bastard. “Good.” He replied with a smile……and I smiled back. That’s when I felt him grab the back of my shirt and fling me into the air, my mind went blank as I flew into the air. ( Sasuke’s Pov ) I quickly summoned one of my phoenixes to catch the girl as I turned to face the enemy nin I had felt. “Hyuga I assume ?” I asked my right hand moving to the handle of my katana. “Uchiha Sasuke, for crimes against the Hyuga you will die by the hand of the caged bird.” Spoke the Hyuga grapping the handle of a katana of his own, I quickly recognised him as Hyuga Neji, I had fought him before during my first chunin exam. “Neji, Neji, Neji, I thought you despised the Hyuga, excluding yourself of course.” I didn’t really care as we both simultaneously drew our weapons, but if Neji still resented the Hyuga I may be able to use that to my advantage. “A Caged Bird’s opinions mean nothing.” Answered the Hyuga darting forward and striking out, I had made him mad, I blocked a countered and was in turn blocked and countered, this continued until I countered with Chidori backing up my blade. Neji suffered a slash to the shoulder for all his efforts and was forced to jump back ward away from the reach of my blade, but we weren’t done. “Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu !” I called sending several fireballs his way, he dodged must of them and had to slash others occasionally, after the last fire ball missed I activated my Sharingan locking eyes with the Hyuga……only to find myself blocked. “It seems we both had a thing for birds.” Stated the Hyuga as he summoned several shadow clones to rush me, I quickly cut my way through them toward Neji, that is until I felt several quick pokes hit my left arm. “Sorry Uchiha, but it doesn’t have to be the real me to seal you, you are a Phoenix no more, now simply a Caged Bird……….like me.” Spoke Neji, and I knew me was right, Chidori activates the Chakra all over my body, if I used it now I’d destroy those chakra points forever, and probably kill myself in the process. He knew about my Chidori, then again I shouldn’t be surprised, he had regarded me as a rival during my first and only time to use the Chidori in public, and considering his teacher it wouldn’t have been hard for him to gain knowledge of it. I didn’t have long to think about it though as I was forced to step up my dodging a bit, the Neji clones and original were doing their best to make me holey. Several complicated chakra empowered flips later coupled with the occasional slash of my katana left me staring down only three Hyuga Neji. Slowly I flexed my left arm, I could still use it, in the traditional way at least. Sheathing my blade I reached into my shuriken pouch grabbing enough for both hands, and I smirked casually cracking my neck. “So how much are you being paid for this ?” I asked rolling my shoulders, after all, it is important to stretch before exercising. “Do not think me so low as a moral less sword for hire.” Answered the Hyuga, a slight barely noticeable tremor of anger in his voice. “Then what’s the reason, that you’d slaughter an innocent girl ? Your cousin no less.” I asked, it wasn’t my intention to, but I was getting quiet angry myself. “…” there was no answer, I could tell he wanted to look away from me, but he was a ninja. “Was it really her behind your fathers death ? Or maybe it’s simply because she was main branch.” I shouted finally letting loose the shuriken, as expected they all dodged the shuriken, but not the ninja wire. With a swift pull I locked the three Neji together, but I wasn’t done there I kept pulling bringing the Neji into range, I pulled back my good arm and jerked the Neji into contact with the heavy punch. “You know nothing Uchiha……I am a caged bird and Hiashi holds the key.” Spoke Neji from behind me, I smiled inside turning, I had expected an attack from behind, there may be hope for him yet. “I see.” I answered as Neji untied his headband revealing his curse mark. “I am a man of morals Uchiha, defeat me and I will not pursue the gir-Hanabi again.” Replied Neji raising his blade at me, no more talking I guess. I drew my own blade as we began our stare down, first to blink first to die. xXxXx ( Jin’s Pov ) “Where in hell is this guy.” Yelled Jin angrily, Sasuke-sensei told him to seek out training from his former teacher Kakashi today, which he had, and Kakashi was supposed to have met him an hour ago. “Yo !” called a voice suddenly from behind me. As any good ninja would I……..jumped and screamed. To lead him into a false sense of security of course. “You’re awful jumpy for a ninja ne ?” asked Kakashi casually reading his signature little orange book, it may of been an older book of the series but it was a classic. “You’re awfully late for a ninja ne ?” I replied with a sneer, late perverted bastard sneaking up on me. “Ah a little old lady had an accident on the road I was walking and I had to help her.” Answered the silver haired man without looking up from his book. “Anyway, my cute little student has asked me to train you a little today……on the art of impersonation.” Revealed Kakashi as he finally put away his porn. But before either of us got the to chance to say anything something happened that would have had what Sasuke-sensei calls his green beast senses tingling. “Kakashi my eternal rival let the tie breaker begin, tickle fight.” Was all he said before pouncing on the masked man. Watching the display I briefly wondered, if Kakashi had an annoying green clad rival, and in turn Sasuke-sensei his student had one, then that means I’ll….. Shit. xXxXx ( Sasuke’s Pov ) A quick tap to the base of my katana sent it forcefully from my hand to be buried in the trunk of a large tree, a hook kick from me returned the favour to him, only his blade found rest buried in soil. Without missing a beat his accurate fingers struck out toward my chest, my heart, I dodged the first strikes before ruthlessly taking advantage of one of the gentle fists few weaknesses, I snapped several of the Hyuga’s precious fingers before grabbing the back of his head and driving my knee into his face. It was exactly what Tsuki had told me he did when he had faced a Hyuga during his travels, the gentle fist was a hit or miss style against someone of my calibre. “It would seem I’m facing a real ninja here, not some Konoha bleeding heart.” Spoke the Hyuga with a chilling laugh he raised his hands snapping his fingers back into place one at a time. “I’m not Main house Uchiha, I know the weaknesses of by style from using it on the field, and as a boxer is ignorant of any pains that involve punching hard or tough things I am ignorant of pains involving my tools.” Continued Neji spitting out a mouthful of blood, bet that knee still hurt though. “Shall we continue ?” I asked as I began to bounce on the balls of my feet, Sharingan won’t work, Chidori will fry me, Swords twenty feet behind me and all of my jutsu could possibly backfire and kill me. Looks like I’m doing this old school. xXxXx ( Asuka’s Pov ) This woman was crazy ! “Dodge !” roared the temperamental teenage Valkryie as she continued throwing rocks at me, with her super strength, and violently as hell. “What are you afraid of ? I’ll heal you before you die.” Did she think that would reassure me, screw this I’m out of here. “Running ? Good strategy……but what if I’m faster. Mwahahahaha.” Did she thing killing me was going to impress Sensei, speaking of him I need to think up a suitable revenge……..that’s if I survive long enough. “Too slow !” xXxXx (Sasuke’s Pov ) “One, two, three, four, five, six. Lucky number seven !” I counted out loud each kick I connected with the Hyuga’s body, the first had forced him against a large tree and the rest followed swiftly. A kick of Neji’s own pushed be back quickly followed up by several palm thrusts which managed to hurt me without even connecting, mental note; learn to do that. Seeing the Hyuga enter for another attempt at my heart I side stepped pushing his hands away and forcefully catching him in a choke hold, taking a leaf out of Lui’s book I wasn’t trying to choke him but break his neck. But the Hyuga wasn’t going to make that easy, desperately he tapped my arms trying to weaken my grip, but unlike many ninja my high physical strength wasn’t only because of chakra, but immense and gruelling training, time running out he attempted a head butt while he pushed backward slamming me into a tree trunk. I held tight and he continued to struggle, one of his hands clawing at my forearm until his other arm surprised my with a violent elbow strike to the solar plexus. And he was ironically free. xXxXx ( Jin’s Pov ) I can’t believe what I’m doing, it’s so wrong, it’s evil and immoral……but I like it, and I owe both Sasuke-sensei and Kakashi-sensei so much for this. Kakashi had taken me to a bath house, and not just any bath house, hehehehe, a woman’s bath house. How’d we do it you ask…..well, Kakashi taught me this special transformation technique, the sexy jutsu, and we got in, we got in to Heaven. “Thank you Kakashi-sensei.” I whispered to Kakashi, though I probably shouldn’t have said anything at all, because suddenly everyone became quiet. “Hatake Kakashi.” Said one on the women slowly, I looked to Kakashi, surely he, a Jonin, knew a way out of this, my hope quickly died as Kakashi audibly gulped. “Shit.” Again. xXxXx ( Sasuke’s Pov ) Two heavy punches hit my gut as I spun bringing my heel crashing down on the Hyuga’s skull in a violently beautiful ark, another punch to the jaw each and we broke apart, the Hyuga had resorted to punches for whatever reason, low chakra maybe, or maybe it’s because of how many times I’ve broken his fingers in this fight, I had seen his hands shaking uncontrollably before he had switched to a closed fist. I smirked and he returned the gesture. Once more I entered the fray, a hook punch off my right the opener, he ducked only to be met by my knee, he blocked and swept me, I quickly switched my weight now standing on my hands, I brought both legs down one after the other in axe kicks. The Hyuga rolled away from me stopping next to his buried sword……..Shit, I hadn’t noticed it there, as my mind went through several strategies I was suddenly swept off my feet, not by Neji but by Hanabi grabbing the back of my shirt. “Sasuke, do you trust me ?” asked Hanabi as the fire bird took to the sky again, I have a bad feeling. “Yes.” I answered carefully. “Good, this might sting a little.” And that’s when she started tapping several spots on my arms, the spots Neji had sealed, and it hurt like hell. And it occurred to me, when we first met she still fought with the gentle fist even though she no longer had the Byakugan, she must have memorised it or something, she really was a prodigy. “Thank you.” I said with possible my biggest smirk ever as I casually stood and leaned backward, falling from the phoenix and towards the Hyuga, who looked very surprised, I guess I’m not a caged bird anymore. Four hand seals later Neji’s eyes widened in horror, three seconds after that my Chidori tore apart his katana, two seconds later Hyuga Neji hit the forest floor passed out, one second later one thousand chirping free birds quieted down. I smirked as I went through some hand seals, it was a technique I came across when researching curse seals, I couldn’t remove the seal but I could move it. The Hyuga’s caged bird seal destroys the cells of the area its located, that’s why it’s placed on the forehead, so moving it to certain areas makes it more of an annoyance than anything else. Though Neji still may hate me for where I’m going to put it. His ass. xXxXx ( Sasuke’s Pov ) I yawned and stretched out in my bed, after such a big battle I had given my Genin the day off I favour of relaxing for the day. Alas fate conspired against me in the form of said Genin jumping on me. God I hate being a Sensei. “Sasuke, make us breakfast.” Demanded not asked Hanabi. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Strangle. Students. “Get off of me !” I shouted……and that’s when they broke out the big guns, puppy dog eyes. “And set up the table.” I finished with a sigh. On my way to the kitchen however I got sidetracked my someone knocking on the front door, I answered it to find no one there…… “Goddamn Fu-” I was about to begin a likely long rant about the evils of children but I was cut off. “Uchiha.” Stated Hyuga Neji from his bowing position……weird. “I’m here to offer my services in the protection of Hanabi.” Offered the young Hyuga bowing low enough for his nose to touch the ground. I took in his appearance, lots of bandages, actually he kind of looked like a mummy, I wasn’t much better though. “Great, you can make breakfast them, ya know, wouldn’t want her to starve after all. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_sensei_chapter_10 xXxXx Category:Fanon Story